I loved him, he left me
by iamarainbow
Summary: Natsu and lucy are a happy couple, but Natsu leaves Lucy only becouse she isn't strong enough. Lucy steals a S-class job and goes on it by herself to prove she isn't weak. I can't do summaries...
1. Betrayed and left alone

**(A/N: this is my first fanfiction so I need feedback... hopefully this won't fail...)**

_**italics= thinking**_

******~Lucy POV~**  


I'm so exited! Today is me and my boyfriend Natsu's 1st year anniversary! I hope he didn't forget to get me something... I got him that book with all the embarrassing pictures of the guild he wanted virgo to dig up. I wonder what he got me, a book, jewelry, a new outfit?!

How long have I been standing here trying to pick what I should wear? Probably an hour...

When I finally picked what to wear I started off to the guild, I was wearing exactly what I wore on what I thought was a date with Natsu a few years ago.

* * *

**~At the guild.** **Lucy POV~**

" Hey Luce! Why are you all dressed up?" ...really Natsu... YOU FORGOT?!

"Natsu! Don't you remember? it's our 1st year anniversary! I got you something!" I replied trying not to sound pissed off at him for forgetting.

"oh... yah right. ummm... thanks for the gift...?"

"Natsu, are you okay? Open it c'mon!" _is he really that mean? he's usually a lot nicer , did he forget a gift?_

"umm, luce could we maybe talk outside for a minute?"

"uhh.. sure..." okay now I'm just nervous what is he trying to do? Besides it's raining. I don't want to kill my clothes.

"Here's the thing... lucy.. ummm. I don't know how to put this without hurting you, but I don't think we should date anymore... I'm starting to get annoyed from all the times I have to save your ass in jobs...you're just not strong enough." and then he walked away.

I didn't do much of anything; I think I stopped breathing too. I just stood there, in the rain, frozen (and freezing). well... I was wrong he did get me something after all. the worst day of my life.

* * *

**~Natsu's POV~**

what is Lucy doing? I realise she's hurt, but can't she be hurting somewhere else. like not right in front of the guild?

* * *

**(A/N: what did you think? i probably shouldn't have added Natsu at the end, but im too lazy to erase it... it might be a while before I upload the next chapter but WHATEVAAAA. jk MAYBE next week. emphasise on maybe.)**


	2. Magic Forest

**Normal Pov**

For the last few days Lucy cried herself to sleep, not only had Natsu broken up with her, but the day after she was kicked off Team Natsu. Erza, Gray and Happy had nothing to do with this, they often visited and conforted her, Erza actually quit the team for her. Lucy hasn't been at the guild lately either. However, she finally decided that today was the day she would prove to Natsu that she was stronger than she seems.

Natsu was starting to regret breaking up with Lucy and for kicking her off the team. Now that Erza was off the team she was punishing him more than usual. Gray wouldn't fight him anymore either.

**Lucy Pov**

Today is the day i prove to Natsu just how stupid he was for doing all this to me. Last night i stole an S-class mission and i'm leaving today...but just incase i left a note for Mira so the guild knows what's happening. Right now I'm on the train, headed to a forest that is like the bermuda triangle but more ...foresty. I need to figure out why people are dissapearing there and then i need to stop it. I don't know all the details because I forgot the paper in my room...oops...

I'm a little nervous for what might happen when i get back to the guild. Erza and Master are probably going to kill me for stealing the job. Maybe even Mira.

* * *

**Time skip Two days later at the forest**

This forest thing is really wierd, it's as if half of it's made of light half of it's made of shadows. It really starts to become creepy.

I feel like I've been walking in circles for hours. Their's this one tree that looks normal at first but it slowly looks like it's moving. Suddenly there's this cold shiver that goes up my spine and through the rest of my body. The coolness feels kind of like a massage but slowly turns into searing pain all over my body.

"HELP! Anyone, HELP!" i try to scream, it sounded more like a dying walrus though. Besides, i already know it's useless. After all, why would anyone visit this place?

My body stops hurting a little, but it feels more like all the pain is having a party in my head. **(A/N: great now my head hurts like crazy. Does yours too? if it does then haha! ..sorry.)**I try to do something anything to stop the pain, but. I. Cant. Move.

* * *

**At the guild Natsu Pov**

It's been five days since i last saw Lucy.**(A/N: five days because three days of Lucy crying and 2 days of traveling)** How long is she going to disappear for? I really need to talk to her.

**(A/N: what did you think? I really don't understand why i needed natsu at the end. My head still hurts. Oh well, hopefully i made this second chp correctly.)**


End file.
